Best Friends, Rivals, and Lovers
by Notatleast13
Summary: Noting Sakura ogling her chest whilst soaking in the hot springs, Ino can't help but make some moves on her best friend-come-rival. Pure smut.


"Would you stop looking at my boobs? Sakura, you perve."

Ino had only made this quip jokingly, but it embarrassed Sakura no end. The girl's emerald eyes quickly darted back down to the steam floating above the water's calm surface, her cheeks quickly turning a shade of pink not dissimilar to her own hair's hue.

Ino didn't seem to mind. Brazen as ever, the girl probably just assumed it was a rather normal case of breast envy. Blonde hair tied up in a top knot, allowing strands of bright yellow to fall gently down her face, she flung her head back and continued to enjoy the soaking from the hot water. The thing was though, Sakura hadn't been looking Ino's way out of some longing for similar sized breasts. She had been looking out of a rather potent mixture of curiosity and lust.

Sakura was sure she liked guys, at least, she thought she liked guys. She had pined after Sasuke for all these years, after all. And even after he left the village, retained a love for him which would just never die. But still, sitting there in the hot springs, it was just hard for her not to simply admire the beauty of Ino's toned and curved body. The girl had always been pretty, even as rivals and in their most hated moment Sakura could admit that, but now she had truly matured into such a captivating women. Her breasts were covered by the water for now, but Sakura knew they were large, perky and round and… Sakura quickly glanced away, realising her eyes were being drawn Ino's way again.

This did not go unnoticed by the Yamanaka. Dainty eyebrow raised she peered over at her friend. They were alone in the hot springs, and after peering upwards over to the changing rooms to see if anybody was near, pushed through the water towards Sakura.

"Why are you acting so strange?" She asked the girl, stopping next to her and leaning her arms on the nearby side.

The corner of Sakura's eyes slid downwards ever so, noting the stretch at the topmost of Ino's breasts.

Once again, too, Ino noticed Sakura's gaze.

She grinned mischievously.

"So, Sakura," she began.

Sakura glanced to her, still feeling embarrassment at Ino noticing her ogling. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed something."

"What's that?"

"I was just thinking. You've really grown out since we were kids, huh?"

Sakura sank slightly into the water, pink locks dipping themselves slightly. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, it's like all the space that was on your forehead has been transferred into your boobs."

Sakura's face turned a deeper shade of pink than ever before.

Enjoying her teasing, Ino continued. "I mean, I've always had quite nice boobs, if I do say so myself. Always bigger than yours, I've thought. Although, I don't know anymore. What do you think?"

Ino rose slightly, water rushing off her body and splashing back down into the springs, and Sakura this time didn't even bother to hide her stares. Ino's top half was now completely bare.

Her breasts, of course, were perfect. Large, pointed ever so slightly in different directions, with average sized, red nipples perched on each one's centre, all on top of a perfectly toned stomach, Sakura watched greedily as Ino pushed the right one up with her hand a couple times, as if trying to garner an estimate of its weight or size.

"What'd you think?" Ino repeated with a grin, noting with glee the dazed but greedy look on Sakura's face. She did not know exactly why she was doing this… because she enjoyed it, she supposed? "Are mine still bigger than yours?"

Sakura nodded and finally broke a smile, deciding that she might as well play along with Ino's teasing game. "Yes. Yes, Ino, I think they are."

"Prove it."

Sakura gulped. "What? Don't be-"

"Come on Forehead, prove it!"

With these words Ino bent downwards and grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling the screeching girl up and out of the water. And there she stood, completely naked and bare.

Her body was slim, generally smaller than Ino's. Below dainty shoulders her small but beautifully rounded tits, pink nipples pointed to the side and slightly off centre, bounced ever-so at the impact of being dragged upwards. Her stomach was toned too, her legs long and pale, and her pussy, oh her pussy. Ino had no idea that seeing Sakura stood completely bare like this would do such things to her. Sakura's vagina, looking pink and fleshy, completely shaved with water droplets running down it, was just so appealing. The labia was not at all large, but was still visibly present, and Ino couldn't help imagine herself prying the lips open with her two fingers and tasting Sakura's insides.

Grinning, Ino brought herself up to full height, revealing her curvaceous hips and vagina also, pubic hair shaped into a landing strip, the juicy red insides for now hidden.

"Ino," was all Sakura could mutter.

But now, it was Ino's turn to stare and greedily take in Sakura's form in a daze of pent up sexual need. Ino had always been a very sexual girl, in her private life at least, but never before had she really considered just how turned on Sakura made her. Or how turned on a woman could make her feel in general. Sure, she had spared a few hidden glances Lady Tsunade's way the few times during medical training that the Hokage would bend at just right the angle to make her gloriously massive tits push out at the seams of her top, and yes, on occasion in the hot springs she would note the beauty of a few ladies here and there… but for the most part. Well, her attraction to Sakura at this moment was almost shocking her. Could Sakura be her best friend, rival, and also… lover?

Ino glanced over Sakura's shoulder, checking that the hot springs still belonged to them and them alone, before whispering a near silent "Screw it," and pushing through the water once more over to Sakura.

"Ino," was all Sakura managed to breathe out before their lips met.

Shocked at first, Sakura quickly relaxed her way into the kissing, accepting Ino's tongue entrance into her mouth, and making her own tongue match the slippery dance of the make-out. Their heads cocked to the side, Ino moved slightly forwards as they kissed, their wet bodies now touching, though only slightly. The top of their thighs rubbed gently together, Ino's breasts occasionally glancing across the underside of Sakura's own as the passion of the kiss flowed.

Eventually, Ino broke apart, and blue eyes glazed with lust, she pushed her lips down upon Sakura's slight, pale neck.

Sakura let out a shuddery breathe as Ino's tongue flicked against her neck. She moaned inwardly, very quietly, at the blonde's teeth piercing her skin, and she could not help but move her body forwards slightly as Ino's hands wrapped themselves around the toned lower half of her back. Ino moved her mouth downwards now, nibbling on Sakura's prominent collarbone, tongue sliding across the already wet skin, the added heat and moisture from the springs accentuating each and every sexual feeling gained from Ino's gentle touch.

Then, all of a sudden, Ino's hand rushed forwards, and she grabbed Sakura's left tit with her hands. Sakura screamed in shock but then quickly in pleasure at Ino's rough grip, Ino's hand then beginning to kneed the breast and her thumb beginning to rub the pink nipple. Sakura's areolas became more prominent and the tip of the nipple hardened, sticking out as Ino continued to caress it with her hand, her mouth now kissing the gap in between Sakura's breasts.

"Oh," Sakura whimpered at the nipple's massage, "Oh… fuck."

Sliding her tongue along the wet skin, Ino brought it all the way, over Sakura's breasts and onto the other nipple. Sakura moaned loudly as Ino's saliva flooded her nip and the tongue flicked quickly against the tip. Ino moaned slightly herself out of pure enjoyment as she sucked on her best friend's titty, her teeth then very gently closing down upon the tip and making Sakura once again scream in a mixture of shock and pure pleasure.

"Oh! Ino! Shit… awgh, god, Ino."

Sakura, head titled back and eyes closed, continued to moan sensually as Ino sucked, nipped, pushed, and played with her tits, and her eyes only opened when a sudden rush of intense pleasure pulsated through her lower half. Inadvertently biting her lip, she glanced down to see that Ino had one hand still playing with Sakura's nipple, and the other pushed down to her crotch, a solitary finger pushed inside Sakura's vagina.

"How's that feel?" Ino purred as she slowly pushed the finger backwards and forwards.

Sakura nodded, eyes not able to be drawn away from Ino's penetration of her, and then moaned out loud, "Oh, fuck!" as Ino stuck a second finger in and then began to push up against the top of her vaginal wall.

Ino, grinning, moved her other hand away from the now slightly sore and incredibly sensitive nipple (now covered in Ino's spit rather than the hot spring water) and pushed it around Sakura to squeeze her tight ass. Sakura arched at this, and due to her arching, forced Ino's finger's even deeper inside of her, resulting in a high pitched yelp.

"Awh, Sakura. You're so cute when you're get fingered," Ino whispered, grabbing Sakura's ass hard now, so hard that it hurt Sakura – though due to the intense pleasure coursing through her, this pain somehow translated into pleasure as well, for the pink-hair.

"And you know," Ino continued, "You're so easy. You're such a slut."

Ino added a third finger into Sakura's pussy, and then began to increase the speed of her finger fucking.

"Oh, shit. Ino, Ino, Ino… oh, eugh, f-fuck me. Please, lick me out, my clit Ino, please,"

Ino grinned and then seemingly began to comply, bending downwards in the water (which Sakura privately noted in the back of her mind must have been an incredible view from behind) and then pushing her tongue onto Sakura's vagina lips. She licked up and down these in turn, teasingly, Sakura placing her hands on the back of Ino's tied up, thick blonde hair in anticipation.

"The clit. Please, I-Ino, suck on it. Please, fuck me Ino, please, oh, eurgh, ahhhh."

Ino simply continued to tease. She pulled her fingers out of Sakura's pussy and licked the juice off of them that lingered, before pushed her tongue into the hole, moving it about furiously, the warm spit sending Sakura into a near frenzy.

"Oh! Oh God! Ino you're so…. AHHH!"

Not able to stop herself, Sakura grabbed hard on Ino's hair, taking out the grip and making it cascade down against her wet back, and as Ino pulled away slightly in the shock of the moment, Sakura pushed her face back towards her pussy, finally getting the wonderful, overwhelming feeling of Ino's mouth on her clit.

In-between licks, Ino spoke, "You horny little bitch, Sakura."

"Ino," Sakura moaned, "Lick me. Please, keep going. Please."

Ino though pulled away, and before Sakura could descent, stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded, breathing heavily, shoulders heaving. Her tight, rounded ass still had a red hand print on it from Ino's previous hard grab, and she was sweating heavily from both the heat of the springs and her intense pleasure. Her pink fringe dripped with sweat.

"You were close to cumming," Ino said, "And that's not fair. I want us to cum together."

Sakura smiled.

"So, wouldn't you like a turn to explore my body?" Ino continued.

Sakura needed no telling.

Instinctively her hands went straight for the things she had craved for so long, Ino's fantastic fucking tits. Ino let out a little giggling "Oop!" as Sakura grabbed both tits and began to play with them, knocking them up and down, side to side, pinching the nipple and making Ino moan out a " _Sakurraaa._ "

Greedily Sakura pushed herself forwards and began to suck on the nipples. She sucked and sucked and sucked, not caring if it was pleasuring Ino enough or not, as she could just not help herself. It was like she wanted to do so, so much with these tits, but there was not enough she could do. Roughly she grabbed the left tit that she was not sucking on and squeezed hard so Ino yelped, and now with a tongue flicked up and down, up and down at rapid speed against the nip.

"Fuck, yes. Fuck yes, Sakura. You're… you're so good at t-this."

Sakura could not contain herself, grabbing both tits in her hands once more she began to plant love bits all over the flesh, anywhere she could, and as Ino moaned she then bit hard on the skin, and after drawing one hand up to clamp against Ino's vulnerable throat, she bit hard on the nipple.

Ino yelped, "Ow! Sakura! That hurt! You really like it rough!"

Sakura was in a sexual frenzy like never before, and yes, she liked it rough, as her raw sexual desire to fuck Ino in any possible way dictated it so.

She leapt up onto the girl, Ino just about catching her and steadying, and they began to kiss again, Ino's hands cupping each of Sakura's ass cheeks as she held her. Sakura wrapped her legs hard around Ino's lower back and deliberately pushed her wet crotch forwards, the simple touch of Ino's muscular abdomen against her pussy front sending jolts of electricity throughout her.

Sakura's ferocity could not be contained now, and in their kissing Ino buckled backwards, and with Sakura on top she fell backwards into the water, both of them splashing loudly and disappearing under the disturbed water's top.

Five seconds later they both emerged, Ino almost on her back, completely arched and moaning loudly, Sakura down by her powerful thighs, sucking in the juices of Ino's womanhood.

"Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AwwwwwwwfuuuucccckkkSakurrrraaaaa!" Ino screamed as Sakura mouth sucked, licked, and moved all around Ino's pussy. From her clit, to her labia, to deep inside her vagina, Sakura's tongue moved everywhere, saliva mixing with the flow of Ino's pussy juice, pussy juice which tasted just so, so good upon Sakura's lips.

"Waitttt!" Ino managed to moan out through her calls of intense pleasure, "Oh god, w-wait. Sakura, S-S-Sakura, we need to cum t-togethaaaaaaah!"

Sakura pulled back and this time it was her turn to pick up Ino. She scooped the blond up, deliberately squeezing hard against her rounded ass, and then dumped her out of the water and on the stone of the water's edge. Ino, her long blonde hair thick with water, strands heavy against skin, down her back and on her heaving tits, waited Sakura got into position. They each raised their long legs, and then moved into each other, moved so their pussies pushed up against each other, both girl's moaning intensely.

And then in this scissor position, they rubbed. They rubbed and rubbed, Both pinching their own nipples now, rubbing and squeezing as their pussies, Sakura's pinker, Ino's redder, shared their juices.

"Oh! FUCK! OH FUCK INO I love you, oh god, oh, ohhhhh!"

"S-Sakura! S-SAKURA! SAKUUURAAAAAA! FUCK YOU LITTLE… GOD, YOU LITTLE WHORE, FUCK YOUR PUSSY IS SO…. GOD, AWWWWWWFUCCCCCKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Both girls almost seemed to convulse as they climaxed. Back's arching, their pussy's twitched together in unison, leaking into each other, pushing harder and harder into one another as Ino and Sakura both tried desperately to accentuate the feelings of immense pleasure they felt.

And then, finished.

Their legs tangled, both girl's pushed onto their shoulders and met eyes. Sakura once again took in the sight of Ino's breasts, and Ino, breathing heavy, stole long moments staring at Sakura's pink nipples against her pale but flushed skin.

"Sakura," Ino managed to say as she attempted to capture her breath.

"Ino," Sakura said back.

Ino managed to untangle one foot and then smiled slyly. She moved her big toe over and pressed just very lightly against Sakura's pussy.

Sakura gasped.

Ino liked this reaction. "Round two?"

* * *

 _ **A/N - Yeah, so I was lazy and didn't really proof read this. Not good of me, I know. If you see any typo's or grammatical errors please do point them out for me, just so I can go back and correct them.**_

 _ **Anyway, yeah, some solid porn for you there between my two favourite Kunoichi. Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
